fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Candy Pretty Cure!
is CureCookie's seventh series. It's motif is candy, sweets and baking. It will begin airing on February 1, 2021, replacing Hoshizora Pretty Cure!. Plot An evil organization, the Bitter Kingdom, plans to attack and destroy Candy Land, a magical world ruled by Princess Sweets. The Princess learns about this, and sends the six special objects which help protect Candy Land to prevent them from getting stolen. The Bitter Kingdom arrives at Candy Land and destroys it, but their ruler, Queen Bitter, is seriously wounded by the Princess, therefore they retreated. However, Candy Land was in ruins and Princess Sweets was also badly injured by Queen Bitter. Princess Sweets seals the kingdom and herself in a hard diamond crystal. The kingdom can only be revived if the six special objects are returned. Lollipop, the loyal assistant of Princess Sweets, returned home from Earth with her friend, Amai, saw the land sealed in a diamond crystal. Lollipop was devastated, and Amai was trying to cheer her up. Lollipop sighed and asked what to do. After that, while Amai was going to suggest something, Lollipop's Cure Connector glowed. Princess Sweets left a message for Lollipop, and told her to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure and also the six items. Characters Cures Please note that the Cures' first and last names are not at all related to their alter egos, in exception of Okashi's and Ciel's. / *The protagonist and unofficial leader. Yua is a shy and quiet a person outdoors, but crazy, annoying and loud indoors. She acts normal outside, but is actually a tomboy at the inside. Yua is also very gluttonous, and has low self esteem. She relies on her friends and parents a lot, and is very dependent even if she looks independent. She claims that she has no talent, but according to Mie, "Everyone has a hidden talent." She loves the outdoors, but dislikes going out, mainly because of her laziness. She knows what is right and what is wrong, but sometimes can't bring herself to doing the right thing. Her alter ego is Cure Cookie, the Cure of cookies. / *The second Cure, Yua's very first friend in life. Mie is a loud, annoying and hyperactive person, no matter at home or outside. She can be a crybaby sometimes, when people scold her for her irritating attitude. She loves sweets and baking, and is always excited for school. When she was first requested to become a Cure, she was excited about it and agreed immediately, since being a big fan of magical girl anime. She is also a big fan of the famous patissiere, Ishii Okashi. Her alter ego is Cure Caramel, the Cure of caramel. / *The third Cure, a cute, active and kind girl. Kotone has an extreme love for sweet stuff, but is trying to control not eating too much. She is gluttonous like Yua. Kotone is also a big fan of Ishii Okashi, and is good friends with her, which leads to Mie being clingy towards her. Her alter ego is Cure Popcorn, the Cure of popcorn. / *The fourth Cure, a smart girl who is a good cook. Her family owns a bakery, and she attended Confiserie de Académie to fulfill her dream. She treats Ishii Okashi like her mentor, learning how to make sweets from her. She also stays up late at night sometimes to study baking and come up with ideas for her project. She is the only one to have an extra upgraded version of her Cure form, Cure Coffee Chocolate. Her alter ego is Cure Coffee, the Cure of chocolate and coffee. / *The only french, the fifth Cure. Ciel used to hate sweets, but then slowly loves them after encouragement from her mother and joined Confiserie de Académie. Since she once taught Okashi a secret recipe, they become best friends, therefore she gains a little fame. It was revealed in a episode that she used to be terrible in baking but then improved a lot after practising a lot. She also accepts consequences and reality easily. Her alter ego is Cure Cake, the Cure of cakes. / *The last Cure, a famous patissiere and the top student of Confiserie de Académie. She is a year older than the others, but the same age as Ciel. She visits a old man sometimes in France to get advice on sweets from him. She has a sort of conflict with her parents, since her parents wanted her to become a doctor. Her alter ego is Cure Candy, the Cure of all sweets. Mascots *The main mascot of the series and Yua's partner. Lollipop is Princess Sweets' loyal assistant, and is rather a crybaby. She cannot depend on herself, relies on Princess Sweets and Yua a lot. Her stick is a pink and white lollipop. *The second mascot, and Lollipop's good friend and Mie's partner. He gets annoyed by Mie sometimes and hates Queen Bitter to the core. Unlike Lollipop, he is very independent. His stick is a blue and white candy cane. *The third and youngest mascot, who is Kotone's partner. Banana is spoiled and a big crybaby and dislikes Yua for some reason. She is very gluttonous and likes to steal Yua's food. Her stick is a banana cane. *The fourth mascot and Ayaka's partner. He loves to drink coffee and eat chocolate, and asks for Ayaka's treats almost everyday. He thinks Banana is very childish, and scolds her often, which always makes Banana cry. His stick is a coffee mug. *The fifth mascot and Ciel's partner. Cream is the second youngest, but is wise and mature. She is also Banana's older sister. She is white in color. Her stick is a cream cane. *The last mascot and Okashi's partner. Licorice is the most senior in Candy Land and is Princess Sweet's advisor. She knows that Okashi is the Princess's counterpart, but doesn't reveal it. Her stick is a licorice on top of a stick. Bitter Kingdom The is a dark and bitter place where Sour, Suppai and Rough live, ruled by Queen Bitter. The group hates sweets, and wants to get rid of it and rule the world in bitterness forever. They also loathe Candy Land and Pretty Cure. *The ruler of the Bitter Kingdom, who wants to make the universe a bitter place. She was severely injured by Princess Sweets during battle and was revived at Episode 23. *The first member of the Bitter Group. Despite being the first, he was not named after something bitter. He is very selfish and arrogant. *Sour's older sister, whose name also means sour. She loves bitter and sour food, including dark chocolate. *The third member and the oldest and also the most powerful. *The monster of the series, which name means "bitter". Candy Land is the total opposite of the Bitter Kingdom, which is ruled by Princess Sweets. It was attacked by the Bitter Kingdom, and was later revived at the end of the series. It is currently sealed inside of a diamond crystal to protect it. After reviving the land, the six items created a strong shield around it to protect it. *The princess of Candy Land, who sealed herself in a diamond crystal to protect herself. The Princess is a kind, considerate and responsible ruler, who cares for the commoners of Candy Land. She lost her life to protect Candy Land and injure Queen Bitter, therefore being sealed in a diamond crystal. Items Candy Commune - The Cures' transformation devices. Cure Candy Brace - The Cures' attack item. Candy Sticks - Items that the mascots hold. Sugardrops - Small objects that the Cures have to collect. Six Special Items - Six items that help protect Candy Land. Locations Confiserie de Académie - The Cures' school. Candy Land - The mascots' home place. Bitter Kingdom - The villains' home place. Trivia *The series is CureCookie's first series to have a Cure from another country instead of Japan. *Confiserie de Académie, the setting of the series, is the second school which name is in French, after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!) (L'École des Cinq Lumières) *The series is somewhat similar to the anime, Yumeiro Patissiere. Gallery Category:SCPC Category:Fan Series Category:User:CureCookie Category:Sweets Themed Series Category:Gourmet Series